Mi dulce Hina
by chemicalkiss.11
Summary: en sus ultimos momentos hinata revisa los recuerdos de su verdadero amor gaahina


_Mi dulce Hina:_

_Esta carta es para ti, mi ángel, por los buenos momentos, para que llenes esos silencios cubriéndolos con un dulce "te amo" de mi parte, así, si no te veo tu lo sabrás, sabrás lo que siento._

_Tu, que tuviste elección entre tantos, ¡me elegiste!, por eso gracias. Tu, perfecta diosa, de dulces labios, ojos perlado, cabellos azules y esa piel, echa de tus lagrimas, que me dan calor, amor y protección. Todavía no lo creo, no creo que seas cierta, porque eres simplemente perfecta._

_Un día te encontré llorando. Así que decidí consolarte, que tonto fue naruto al darte la espalda y dejarte llorando. Pero se lo agradezco, porque así pude hablar con tigo._

_En un principio no lo entendía, no sabia que pasaba. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue decírselo a Temari, ella se sonrió y me dijo con un tono de alegría "te enamoraste, gaara". No le creí, pensaba que era mentira. Pero igual, solo pensaba en ti, por las noches soñaba con tigo, y en esos momentos de distancias me dolía._

_Un día tuve que ir hasta Konoha, tu aldea. Pase mis tiempos libres con tigo, ya que nos habíamos echo muy buenos amigos. Y tu me lo dijiste. Me dijiste que me amabas,_ _ese fue mi da mas feliz ¡alguien me amaba! y lo mejor de todo, eras tu._

_ Por eso hoy, luego de una semana, lo entendí. Temari tenia razón, estoy enamorado y no solo eso, si no que lo estoy de ti, mi dulce hina._ _Puede ser difícil explicar como te amo, después de todo así es el amor: una locura que nos hace vivir. Se que suena tonto ,de todas maneras así somos nosotros, los locos que decimos todo para vivirlo y no puedo de otra forma decirlo._

_Gracias por quererme, por explicarme, por entenderme y por acompañarme. Gracias por ser siempre tu, mi hinata._ _Quisiera que pronto seas completamente mía. Siempre MIA_

**siempre tuyo ****Gaara**

Esta carta se lo havia dado su hermana diciendo algo como " El muy tonto como para venir te manda esto". Al principio no lo havia entendido, hasta que del sobre callo un anillo brillante, segador y hermoso. Esa había sido su forma de pedírmelo, claro después me lo dijo de una forma más formal.

- oh gaara – exclamo. Para luego hundirse en el recuerdo de aquel día, en aquellas dolorosas palabras

flash back

---

En aquella camilla estaba el. Todos los médicos coordinaban en que era imposible salvarlo. Pero ella lo seguía intentando.

En un momento sintió que sus ojos se abrían pesadamente. Estaba despierto

-detente - dijo -sabes muy bien que es imposible, ya, holvídalo

- no puedo, no voy a dejart...

- calla - fue interrumpida por su apagada voz - solo prométeme algo

-¿que? - pregunto la joven con miedo a su respuesta

- Trata de olvidarme, solo vive

- ¿ Sin ti? no puedo- lo miro con gran preocupación acariciando sus lacios cabellos

- no - respiro con gran dificultad - si no que hazlo por mi - suspiro - solo promételo

-esta bien - dijo con una mirada ausente- lo prometo

- Te amo...no lo olvides mi dulce hina

------

fin flash back

Y esas sus ultimas palabra. Ella todavía no lo podía creer, no quería vivir. Pero, por el lo hizo, por el siguió, por el se caso, por el tuvo hijos y por el fingió olvidarlo. Aunque eso fue imposible, todavía hoy lo recuerda, todavía hoy lo ama.

Hinata toco con sus hoy arrugadas manos el anillo que colgaba de su cuello. Ya había cumplido 85 años, como lo prometió vivió, se caso, tuvo hijos, nietos. Todo esto por el.

- listo, sufrí por ti 65 años- dijo en tono de reproche - ¿que mas quieres?

Ella sabia que hoy llegaba su día de descanso, hoy, todo el sufrimiento se terminaba. Saco de la funda de su almohada una foto. En ella estaba el, su vida.

La avia oculta por tantos años, no le dijo a nadie de el. Pero por el sufrió cada noche, sufrió por no tenerlo y por no poder expresarle suficientemente cuanto lo amaba. Pero hoy todo esto terminaba, miro la foto fijamente

- hola gaara – luego de estas palabras su pulso se fue debilitando, hasta quedar en un punto muerto.

____________________

** gracias por leerlo cualquier comentario, recomendaciones o criticas estan bien resibidas**

**--suerte a todos**

**------**


End file.
